grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louis-Jacques Armand de Choiseul de Sade
Louis-Jacques Armand de Choiseul de Sade '''(24th of August, 1729 - Present) was a Grandelumièrian nobleman who held the title Comte de Mazan, and was the brother to the Comte de Sade, head of House Choiseul de Sade, cadet branch of House Choiseul. Jacques was a prideful and conniving man. Though he was innocent and kind while young, he relinquished his soft and caring disposition upon entering court in 1747, immediately succeeding the 10 years war. He was unhealthily self-righteous and cruel, causing many to either admire or despise him. He was known to alter his personality when occasion called for it, reverting temporarily to his younger more pleasant self, but strictly for his own gain. However, Jacques was not an ugly man. He had a soft complexion, unharmed by smallpox, and a pair of piercing, yet soft eyes finely placed on a well-structured and admirable face. Born in 1729 at the château de Sade, Jacques made many changes in his life to adapt to the new and hostile environment of court life. For example, his lifestyle changed drastically, shifting from a frugal and sufficient, to a more luxurious and slightly excessive assistance, one which he certainly couldn't afford. Biography '''Birth Jacques was born on the 24th of August, 1729 at le Château de Sade. He was the fifth child and third son to Jean Auguste de Choiseul and Sade, and his wife, Marie-Louise Bénédicte de Choiseul de Sade. The birth was a relatively small affair with only the Comte, his eldest son, and a few nurses present. The birth was longer than Louise' other children, but was a success, with no health worries. Both Comte and Comtesse were elated with the birth of a third son, whom they immediately made "Comte de Mazan". Early Childhood As a child, Jacques was cared for by an employed governess and a number of other nurses and carers. He rarely saw his parents for the entirety of his childhood, as his father held the office of "Grand Provost of the House" and his pious mother enjoyed her position at court as Lady-in-waiting to the then Princesse de Condé. His grandmother, the elderly Comtesse Douairière de Sade, remarked that the boy looked similar to that of his grandfather, and was named accordingly. Education Jacques was raised and educated at the Château de Sade by his father's former tutor, the ageing, but sophisticated, Abbè de Notre-Dame de Sénanque. He was taught literacy, mathematics, Grandelumièrian history, theology, court etiquette, and a serviceable knowledge of the Italian language. He excelled in literacy and theology, but slacked in mathematics and history, much to his father's displeasure. He did, however, please both parents with his devoutness toward his religion and his determination to serve and obey his God. He was introduced to idea of religious studies, but dismissed the idea entirely, wishing to attend court. Thus, the ecclesiastical route was followed by Jacques' elder brother, Jean-Baptiste. Later Childhood and Adolescence Succeeding his father's death in 1736, Jacques' brother, Valentine, took up his tenure of House Choiseul de Sade as the Comte de Sade. Much of the house grieved the death of the elderly matriarch of the House. Jacques continued his education under the direction of the Abbè, who taught him further in poetry, art, geography, politics and economics. The ailing Abbè passed away in 1741, just after he completed Jacques' education, and the conclusion of the 10 years war against Prussia. Court Life - Marie Sophie IV de Grandelumière In 1747, Jacques was invited to join the court of Marie Sophie IV at le château d'Argentueil. He was introduced in the March of that year, and was kindly received by the post-war court. Due to the fact that his brother was the Comte de Sade, and he now held the office of Grand Provost of the House, Jacques had a unique advantage during the first few months of his life at court. Unfortunately, in the August of that year, Valentine was killed in a tragic carriage accident in Paris. This threw the entire house into mourning for the young deceased Comte, as Jacques' brother, the twenty-one year old Jean-Baptiste immediately took up the title Comte de Sade, thus making him head of the grief-stricken house. Tragically, more misfortunes were to occur. In 1749, Jacques' youngest sister, the eighteen year old Marie Elèonore Magdeleine, died of scarlet fever. His ageing mother, still processing the death of her husband and her eldest son, died soon afterward, supposedly of a broken heart. All three of these deaths, each so close to each other, Jacques descended into a deep state of mourning, the likes of which he never really overcame. He always felt a sense of melancholy, even in later years. Although it was not very discerning or an extremely concerning depression, Jacques carried the sadness of these deaths to his grave. Adulthood After the death of the beloved empress, Marie Sophie IV, and many of Jacques' close family, and increased piety was noticed in his life. It was during this time that Jacques noticed another distinct change at the court, which moved from a more religious and respectable, to a more selfish and lavish place. Jacques, who had developed and continued to maintain his devout disposition for nearly ten years, began to slip into a state of self-righteousness and conceit. This was followed by luxury, as opposed to his old, modest lifestyle, which was hence followed by pride, and a much more cold and openly disrespectful attitude. This became evident during a hunting trip at the Duc de Mortemart's hunting residence at Fontainebleu. Because room in the house itself was limited, Jacques was forced to take lodgings in the nearby village. After an uncomfotable night, he arrived late for the Dauphin's lever, and showed great disrespect whilst both addressing and dressing Monseigneur. The Dauphin's Chevalier-de-titre, the Marquis de Belle-Île, informed Jacques that he was dismissed from the Dauphin's presence. Upon hearing this, Jacques turned and looked at the Dauphin as he repeated the order with a hiss of anger and confusion. The Dauphin almost chastened him, had it not been for the Duc de Chaulnes, who advised him to leave immediately. After this experience, Jacques' reputation was shattered, and his acquaintance with the Dauphin destroyed, who added further insult when the Dauphin ordered his cousin, the Duchesse de Mortemart, that she was to treat Jacques "As if he were a door..not to be spoken to or acknowledged". Following this, what was dubbed "The Fontainebleu incident", Jacques developed a deep hatred toward Monseigneur le Dauphin, so much so, that upon the death of the Dauphin's favourite and lover, the Marquis de Belle-Île, Jacques and other enemies of the heir, relished the grief they saw him express toward the hated Marquis, and they loathed the courtiers who openly mourned his death. Unfortunately, this only furthered him from the Duc de Choiseul, his cousin, who was a lover of the Dauphin, much to Jacques' disgust. Appearance and Personality Appearance Jacques was not bad looking and he was never reported to be ugly. His naturally light skin complexion was further admired by the fact that he did not powder his skin. His attractive eyes owned a piercing dark colour, for which he was often noted. His well-structured face and handsome smile were complimented by Jacques' tasteful and admirable fashion choices. A favourite of his was cheetah fur, which features in Jacques' impeccable portrait. Personality Formerly, he was a quiet and observant man, never diffident, and very intelligent. He the became an increasingly prideful and selfish flatterer, with an enormous ego, and occasionally maintained false façades, a throwback to his kinder personality, but used only to accomplish his own goals. Jacques enjoyed the company of clergymen and ecclesiastic figures, as it was they who made Jacques feel more secure in his self-righteous conviction. He flattered clerics and held religious discussions in his chambers as Argentueil, much remowned amongst the clergy. In doing this, Jacques tried to convince himself of the fiction of his own humility, which consequently made him even more prideful and hypocritical. List of Titles, Styles and Honours 24th of August, 1729 - Present ''Sa Seigneurie, Monsieur le Comte de Mazan''